Young Justice
Young Justice is an American animated television series created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti for Cartoon Network. Despite its title, it is not an adaptation of Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck's Young Justice comic series, but rather an adaptation of the entire DC Universe with a focus on young sidekicks. Batman has a small role in the series, however, his sidekick Robin is a main character in the show. Overview Young Justice focuses on the lives of a group of teenaged superheroes and protégés attempting to establish themselves as proven superheroes as they deal with normal adolescent issues in their personal lives. The show is set in Earth-16, a DC Multiverse world, and corresponds to the present time of our world, a time period Vietti has called "a new age of heroes." The pilot movie aired a month prior to the debut of the regular series. Sypnosis Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis. It established their desire for greater recognition and respect, namely, a promotion from sidekicks to full-fledged superheroes. Met with opposition from their respective mentors in the Justice League, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow, the protégés react in different ways. Speedy resigns from being Green Arrow's partner and begins calling himself Red Arrow. The others seek to persuade their mentors of their worth by secretly taking on a Justice League mission to investigate the Cadmus building. During their infiltration of Cadmus' headquarters, the four heroes find a clone of Superman named Superboy. After the discovery, the team finds out Cadmus is being run by the Genomorphs. The movie deals with this revelation, the orign of Superboy, and how this relates to a mysterious group of people called The Light. In the end, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy negotiate with Batman to organize a covert operations team as a practical contrast to the Justice League whose celebrity status makes it difficult to maintain secrecy. After consulting with his colleagues, Batman establishes Young Justice in a secret cave on a secluded island here the teens are trained and mentored by the Justice League. Miss Martian makes an appearance at the end of the movie and joins as the fifth member. Cast & Characters Young Justice includes an array of characters from DC Comics as the supporting cast, which will continue to expand throughout the series. As of episode 16 of season 1, there are 135 characters from the DC Universe in the show. The main characters and Batman are listed below in alphabetical order. The Justice League play a major role, primarily as mentors to Young Justice. There are sixteen members in total, though members that do not have an immediate connection with the main characters will serve as background characters. Direct mentors — Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow — will feature prominently. Batman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary are the most frequent recurring characters. In addition to leading the Justice League, Batman acts as Young Justice's "general," a role compared to Director of Impossible Missions Force Jim Phelps, choosing the team and assigning missions. Red Tornado and Black Canary respectively function as their supervisor and combat trainer. DC Universe characters who are neither affiliated with Justice League nor Young Justice will also be supporting characters. This includes frequent recurring character Roy Harper, who starts out as Speedy and later assumes Red Arrow as his superhero identity. Gallery Robin (YJ).JPG|Robin (Dick Grayson) Superboy.JPG|Superboy Kid Flash (Wally West).JPG|Kid Flash (Wally West) Aqualad.JPG|Aqualad Miss Martian.JPG|Miss Martian Artemis.JPG|Artemis External Links * Young Justice.com Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows